


A Beginning

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: One Reveal Away [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Adrien knows who she is!This story is being updated. I am currently working on chapter 2 and decided to rewrite chapter one. I hope the rewrite will allow the chapter to flow better. When chapter 2 is complete I will post the rewritten chapter 1.





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, The first chapter is finally ready! Oh happy days! :)

Adrien was stunned, the girl he had been pinning over was the same girl he had been trying to protect. Only she didn’t need him to protect her, she was Ladybug. Ladybug was her. She was behind him this entire time, and he never gave her a second glance. “I’m so stupid!” He felt like pulling his hair out. How could he have been so blind. “I mean come on, it's not like their hair wasn’t the same. Or that she just randomly popped up when Ladybug left.” 

“Let’s not talk about that.” Plagg jumped in. “If I remember correctly, it caused quite a mess that we had to clean up.” 

Adrien let out a groan. “I don’t know if I should be mad at the fact that I was blind, or embarrassed.” 

“Neither.” Plagg floated over to his chosen’s shoulder. “The magic conceals the identity. But hey, now you know who she is. Which is what you wanted from the beginning right?” 

Adrien smiled; he now knew the identity of his lady. Better yet, they knew the identity of each other. But, just as quick as the smile came, it vanished. They both knew who the other was. The risk to themselves and their loved ones just skyrocket. “Plagg, I think we need to pay a little visit.” 

* 

* 

* 

That night a soft thud jarred Marinette away from her sketches. “I think we have company.” the little red Kwami informed her. Mari gave her a nod and headed up to the balcony were a hero dressed in black sat in the corner. 

“My Lady.” 

She gave a warm smile. “Chaton.” 

He stood up and made his way over. He leaned in, leaving little space between them. “I must say, I am equally embarrassed and annoyed. How is it you sat behind me all this time and I never knew a thing.” 

She chuckled. “The same way I never knew my amazing partner was sitting in front of me this whole time.” 

“So, My Lady, where does this leave us?” he stared into her eyes. 

She lifted herself up on her toes and gave a light kiss to his cheek. “Only time will tell us.” With that she made her way back down to her bed room. 

* 

* 

* 

Chat Noir was racing back to his home. Taking the long way due to the adrenalin he felt coursing through his veins. His cheek still tickled from her kiss, his heart still flying from her words. His bedroom window came into view all too soon. As soon as he was on the ground, he released his transformation. “Plagg, pinch me. I must be dreaming.” Adrien fell on to his couch in a daze. 

His Kwami was a little less enthused about the whole situation. “Kid, you have school tomorrow. Shouldn’t you get some rest?” 

“Rest?” Adrien gave a dream filled sigh. “How can I sleep when I feel so alive?” 

Plagg let out a groan before flying to the loft above.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much planned! *gives an evil grin*


End file.
